The Blond Pirate King
by yupytup5
Summary: Left with his hero's straw hat, Naruto sets out to find a crew, and to be the Pirate King! NarutoxOne Piece crossover.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

**The Blond Pirate King**

"Hey! Old Man! Another bowl of Ramen!" A short, blond boy yelled. Wearing a plain white shirt, with orange shorts, he scarfed down the next bowl placed in front of him. "Ah, that hits the spot!" sighing, the boy patted his bloated stomach before he placed down a fine deal of beli on the counter.

"Well, this is a first, little Naruto paying for his own meal!" The chef said, eyes bulging toward the money.

"He he! Well Shanks-jisan gave me some of his treasure earlier, and told me to spend it on something good," Naruto smiled widely, "And what else to spend it on but Ramen!" He was smiling wider now. "Thanks for the ramen old man!"

A vein bulged out of the chef's head "I'M NOT OLD!"

xxxx

Naruto dashed down to what he knew was Shanks favorite bar. Hearing laughter and music in the building, he pushed the doors open and took his seat next to his red-headed idol.

"Back already?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yeah! And I spent all of the money you gave me!" The blond replied.

"Oh, Really? What'd you buy? AND DON'T SAY RAMEN!"

"Eh heh heh" Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. Shanks now had a bulging vein on his head. "Hey!" Naruto realized, "Whats so bad about Ramen?" These were his last words before his face met the counter, courtesy of Shanks's fist.

"Hey, hey! When can I go on an adventure with you Shanks?" Naruto asked, clearly not being able to hold his excitement. "You never let me go! I'll prove to you that I'm strong!"

"Oh? And just what can some little runt like you do?" The red-head teased, smiling at the blonds now angry face.

"I'm not a runt!" yelled the blond, now standing on the counter. "Fight me! I bet I'll smash your face in!" said the whiskered blond, now pointing angrily at Shanks.

"Heh, I bet you won't even be able to land a hit on me, much less smash my face in," snickered the red-headed swordsman. Angered even more by this statement, the blond ball of energy ran towards Shanks, which I might say was about 2 feet, and tried to punch him. However, it failed, as Shanks was now holding the blond's fist in his hand. "You're getting better," Shanks smiled, "Even though you still can't hit me"

As Shanks released the boy's fist, Naruto grumbled something about "Stupid Shanks" and "I'll beat you one day" It was then Naruto noticed a strange fruit in some sort of container. Grabbing it, he examined the strange orange fruit. It looked like a ball, only with dark red swirls on it and a stem. Noticing that he was strangely hungry even after from all of the ramen he ate earlier, he took a bite out of it. He gagged as he managed to swallow the bitter fruit.

"Eyuuuuck! This is disgusting! I'd rather have ramen!" yelled the clueless blond. It was just at this moment that the door was kicked open to reveal an ugly man with an 'x' shaped scar on his forehead. It was only when the mystery man announced that he was a mountain bandit that Naruto started cracking up. A mountain bandit? Pirates were so much cooler!

Apparently the mountain bandit heard the laughing, and only scoffed, these were just merely _pirates_! What harm could they do? Trying to regain some of his dignity, he proudly claimed "Oh, don't wet yourselves. We're not here to bust up the place. We just want ten barrels of grog, and we'll only injure the bare minimum"

"I'm sorry, but we just ran out of liquor" The waitress answered nervously.

"Hmm... Well thats strange. What're all these pirates drinking? Fruit juice?" The mysterious bandit asked, looking at the pirates, his lips changing into a smirk.

"Its true," The waitress replied, "I just served the last of it"

"I feel kind of guilty," Shanks said, "I guess we drank up all the liquor. Sorry about that." Handing the bandit a bottle he quickly replied, "Why don't you have this? It's still unopened."

_Is he mocking me!?_ Thought the mystery man. Scoffing, he swatted the bottle away, intending to drench the fool in liquor. He fought laughter down when it did just that, earning a surprised look from the waitress and smirks from his own men.

Naruto was watching intently as the mountain bandit claimed that one bottle of liquor wasn't good enough for him. So what if it was only one bottle? It was better than nothing! This guy was pissing him off! Apparently the bandit saw his growing temper, and proceeded to laugh at him.

"Haha! Hey guys, look at this kid! He looks pissed!" The man exclaimed before laughing loudly. "Y'see this kid?" He held up a wanted poster. "I'm worth 8,000,000 beli! I'm a wanted man. I've killed fifty six people, mostly fools like you!" Seeing the kid shake in what he thought was fear, he continued, "Heh, I remember killing a little brat like you one day, claimed he was going to defend the place! Too bad, he only made the town square stink of his blood."

Naruto was beyond pissed now. Raising his head towards the bandit, slitted eyes met careless black eyes. "Oh?" he growled, "And how many other innocents have you killed? Twenty? Thirty? Now I see why you killed fifty six people. Only a heartless bastard can do that!" Unbeknown to Naruto, his ears transformed into fox ears, fingernails turned into claws, and grew a blond tail. The pirates were shocked, but before anyone could say anything about it, The bandit leader turned pale.

"W-What are you?! Shit! You're no normal kid! You're a demon!" The obviously scared leader cried. "G-guys! Lets get outta here!" This was the last thing he said before running out of the bar, flailing his arms in obvious cowardice.

Naruto only narrowed his eyes further as he watched the figure run away. _Figures _he thought _He runs away when someone can pose a threat_. It was then he noticed a stray paper on the floor. Realizing it was the wanted poster, he picked it up and before he could tear it to shreds, he said, "The next time I see you, I promise that I will kick your ass 'Higuma the Bear'and I _never _go back on my word." He then proceeded to rip the poster right down the middle.

"Uh, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you eat this fruit?" Shanks said, holding up the half-eaten devil fruit.

"Yeah! And it was nasty! I need some ramen now!" Naruto stuck his tongue out, his rage now forgotten.

"YOU IDIOT!" Shanks yelled, His fist meeting Naruto's head once more. "You just ate a devil fruit! Those who eat them are rejected by the sea, and unable to swim!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" The blond yelled, "What do I do!? Am I going to die?!" He was now running frantically in circles around Shanks, who was currently sweat dropping.

"Well first off, calm down." He said, grabbing the collar of Naruto's shirt. "And no, you're not going to die." Seeing that he was calming down, Shanks continued, "You ate the Inu Inu: Model Kitsune fruit Naruto, if you couldn't tell when you scared away the bandits. Which, by the way, was awesome."

"Eh heh heh, thanks I guess." The boy said, scratching the back of his head. "But I really hate people like that! When I become a pirate, I'm going to nice! I'm not gonna kill people!" said Naruto, determination radiating off of his eyes. This caused Shanks to smile before he realized what all the blond said.

"When you become a pirate? Oh, you finally giving up on us?" The red head said, in a teasing voice.

"Yeah," His answer shocked everyone is the room, "I realized that theres people that wouldn't hesitate in killing a child. I don't want any of you to be hurt because of me. So, I'm going to train! Then when I'm strong enough, I'm going to sail out be the next Pirate King! Thats a promise!" Naruto said before breaking out into a foxy grin.

"Pirate King, eh?" Shanks smiled, "I'll remember that, the next Pirate King, Uzumaki Naruto! Heh." At this, Shanks took his straw hat, and placed it on the boys head. Smiling, he noticed Naruto trying his hardest not to cry. "Be sure to give my hat back when you're the Pirate King, Naruto"

Naruto looked back, giving Shanks his biggest smile, he replied "Yeah!" before tackling his idol into a hug. Jumping down, he ran towards the door before turning around and yelling "I'm gonna be the next Pirate King! And then I'll be able to beat all of y'all!" before running out the door, most likely to train.

It was relatively quiet until Shanks got up, said "Alright guys lets go---" He was then rudely interrupted when he was hit in the back with a bar stool.

"And just who do you think is going to clean this mess?" The waitress growled, pointing to the liquor the bandit spilled. The whole pirate crew sweat dropped, then laughed at their captains misfortune.

xxxx

_Time skip 10 years later_

A tall figure stood at the dock, his short blond hair flowing in the breeze and a straw hat tied around his neck. He wore a sleeveless orange shirt, with black pants with flames on the bottoms of them.

"Alright! Hey, Wheres my boat old man? I'm going to be a pirate now!" Said the blond figure. Contrary to popular belief he was not as stupid as people believed, which was why he paid some old man to make a decent sized boat for him.

"Eh? Leaving already Naruto?" Seeing the blond nod vigorously he smiled, "Okay, Hang on just let me go get it," he said before heading off somewhere. Naruto wasn't really paying attention, but when the old man got back, he was awed. In front of him stood a decent size ship, big enough to hold a couple people.

"Wow! Thanks Old Man! This is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, obviously expecting something smaller. "This outta last before I get a decent sized crew!"

The old man just smiled, "I know its not great, but it should last you a while, until you find a professional carpenter."

Naruto turned towards the man again before saying, "Thanks! When I get lots of treasure, I'll pay you back! It's a promise!" He then unfurled the sail and began his journey to be the Pirate King.


End file.
